Together, At Least One More Time
by Random Dice
Summary: "You…" She whispered, as if trying not to break a magic spell, eyes still wide. He nodded. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his thin neck. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I hoped you would find out."


**Title:** Together, At Least One More Time  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Once Upon A Time  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Evil Queen-Regina/Rumpelstiltskin-Mr. Gold  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Um. No?  
><strong>Summary:<strong>"You…" She whispered, as if trying not to break a magic spell, eyes still wide. He nodded. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his thin neck. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I hoped you would find out."<br>**Author's****Note:** I'm sorry if this sucks, I'm not use to writing straight, I write mostly femslash stories, so this will be me jumping back into the boat for regular shipping (but only for Once Upon A Time), enjoy this story! :)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I own absolutely nothing, but…

Regina was sound asleep in her large home when he slipped into her room. He could tell because she breathed deeply and a small frown rested on her full lips. She lay on one side of the bed, curled at the knees, a fist next to her face, a sign of protection.

The man left his cane up against the dark dresser and slid off his dress jacket and threw it on a plush chair that was far off in an almost forgotten corner of the massive room. His button down shirt went next, sharing the same fate as the pants, leaving him in a plain cotton white tee shirt and his pressed dress pants. Ridding him self of pants and slick shoes, he walked with a slight limp in his step towards her bed. Silently, he crawled under the thick blankets.

Pulling himself closer to her, he slipped his arms around her body. Her muscles tensed and he could see her readying herself for an attack, but he kissed her shoulder, bare of any fabric. She let out a gasp and quickly rolled over to see his face. She wasn't the same in This World as she was in the last, her hair used to be longer and darker, her eyelashes were thicker and longer, her nails had to be painted black, but her eyes, they were forever the same.

"You…" She whispered, as if trying not to break a magic spell, eyes still wide. He nodded. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his thin neck. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hoped you would find out." His fingers buried themselves in her hair. Though it was shorter, it was no less luscious.

"It's been twenty eight years, if I had known…" She held him tighter.

"I wasn't sure if the curse worked like I planned." He admitted. She pulled back and he mentally groaned at the loss of contact.

"You planned this? You planned for people to remember?"

He shook his head. "Just us. So we could be together like we once were, but you were so different."

"I had to be, you knew I had to be. Why not do what you did today, make references to the past?"

"If it wasn't you, truly you, you would have been suspicious of me, my Queen." Her dark eyes stared deep into his, as if searching for something he was not saying. She must have found it because she surged forward and captured his lips in hers. He nearly moaned at the feel of her, it had been so long since he had touched her like this, twenty eight years in This World and years in the Last World. He almost forgot what she felt like.

"Rumpel." She murmured against his mouth. He froze. "What is it?" She asked with half lidded eyes.

"No one had called me that since…you." His hand caressed her cheek, she leaned into it. "I've missed you, love." He told her. She chuckled.

"This World has changed you too." She said to him. "In the Other World, you would have never admitted anything of the sort to me, or anyone else for that matter."

He frowned. His thumb traced from her temple to her cheeks, around her lips and stopped to rest on her chin. "In the Other World, I didn't know what I was missing. I didn't know there was something to miss. But in This World…We've been apart so long." He whispered. Her hand reached up and thread her fingers into his boney ones. "So long." He repeated.

"Years." She agreed.

"Where is that boy of yours?" He asked suddenly. One side of her upper lip raised in a grin, ray of the Evil Queen shining through.

"Expecting something to happen, are we? That's a bit presumptuous of you."

He shifted his body and felt every bit of her touching him. "Our positions are telling me something will happen. Now, Henry?"

"Are you afraid of scaring him?"

"No, I'd like us to be uninterrupted."

"He's with that Emma Swan. He wanted to stay with her and Snow White for the night. I knew if I tried to keep him home, he would have run away again." She sighed. He rolled her onto her back. In This World (and even in the last if he were being honest with himself) her never liked to see her sad, it put an ache in his heart that he didn't know he could get.

His lips touched her neck to take her mind off her wayward son. He moved slowly up and down the column of her neck and peppered kisses where he saw fit. "Foreplay? I thought you never did foreplay?" She asked, fighting off a moan in the back of her throat.

True, he hated foreplay, thought it was stupid and a waste of time. If people wanted to have sex, they should just do it and get on with their lives, but the woman beneath him was different. He found himself wanting to please her in every possible way that he could (plus he knew she liked foreplay, even if she never said it aloud). "Would you like me to stop?" He raised his head with a smirk.

Her fingers had his hair at the base of his skull and yanked him back down, telling him what she wanted without verbalizing it. "Shut up." She groaned, feeling the friction between their bodies. "Just shut up-" He caught her words as his lips sealed themselves onto hers. With that distraction, his hand inched its way up under her silk, black tank top.

_The End (Maybe for now)_


End file.
